


Floating City (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, fan episode, podcast-style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/913569">Floating City</a> by EHyde.</p><p>Author's summary: A new off-ramp has appeared on Interstate 800. It appears to lead to the giant floating city that's hovering in the sky over Night Vale. Plus, an update from Intern Dana!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating City (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Floating City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913569) by [EHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde). 



### Length

18 minutes, 35 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 12 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/floating-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/float-gdc).

### Reader's notes

I love (a) episode-style fics and (b) challenges, but doing a Cecil episode as opposed to an OC episode turned out be much more of a challenge than I was expecting. Learn something new every day! Still, it was fun, even three complete drafts later.

You can buy the weather, which is "The Wind and Rain" by Atlan, at [Amazon](http://www.amazon.com/The-Wind-And-Rain/dp/B0032N1NS0/) or [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/the-wind-and-rain/id129608213?i=129608415), or learn more at [the band's website](http://altan.ie).

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than visiting the big city.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/15166.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2482871.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1886992.html), and [nightvale_dogpark](http://nightvale-dogpark.dreamwidth.org/18867.html).)


End file.
